FOOL'S GOLD
by JBoicot
Summary: "Los amores, al igual que las oportunidades, no vuelven solo porque tú te arrepientas" Harry ha perdido a Draco. Harry le ha culpado. Harry le ha echado. Harry le ama. Harry le quiere de vuelta. Decir lo siento no es suficiente.
1. Prólogo

Hola, espero no me decapiten por esto: He decidido retomar la historia. Borrarla, editarla y terminarla.

Quiero terminar con ella antes de iniciar la universidad y como para eso falta poco menos que un mes, tengo que ponerme manos a la obra y conseguir capítulos más largos y mejor estructurados.

Recuerden que la historia ya tiene un final pre-diseñado. No es al azar.

En dos días tendrán el primer capítulo. Seguro quienes ya le han leído, lo reconocerán.

Un abrazo y gracias infinitas por la espera. Sé cuán desesperante es esto.

* * *

 **And dance...**

Y baila...

 **...your final dance.**

...tu ultimo baile.

 **This is...**

Esta es

 **...your final chance...**

...tu última oportunidad...

 **...to hold...**

...para aferrarte...

 **The one you love.**

... a quien amas.

 **You know you've waited long enough.  
**

Sabes que ya has esperado suficiente.

 **The Weird Sisters. Magic Works.**

* * *

El sol se ocultó tras el castillo justo después del té. Ya no había tiempo. Se levantó con pasos temblorosos caminando entre todos sus compañeros. El aire le faltaba. Estiró la manga de su túnica un poco más. Pansy le tomó del brazo con suavidad mientras se acercaba a su oído.

— Todo saldrá bien, de una u otra forma. Estarás bien. — suspiró. — Estaremos bien.

" _Necesitamos hablar. A las 6:30 pm. Donde siempre. No faltes."_

Sonrió con tristeza cuando el viento helado le cortó la mejilla. Hubo un tiempo en el que el invierno era su estación favorita, ahora prefería la comodidad de la primavera, la frescura del viento, la forma en la que los árboles se renovaban. El verde que rodeaba todo.

El verde de sus ojos.

Se ajustó la bufanda.

Las estrellas se perdieron en el cielo cuando la espesura del bosque prohibido lo cubrió todo. Diez metros. _Tengo que confiar en él, no sería capaz, él no._ El suelo tenía demasiados altibajos, se movía mucho. _Por favor no._ Siete metros. _Todo saldrá bien, todo estará bien._ La bufanda estaba demasiado apretada en su cuello, el aire le faltaba. Tres metros. _Ahí está._

Los músculos se marcaban tensos en los brazos cruzados del chico. Su boca, cerrada en un rictus de enojo, no se movió ni un poco cuando vio que su compañía había llegado.

Draco se quedó quieto, sin atreverse a acercar su cuerpo al otro. Estiró la manga de su túnica, necesitaba una nueva, una más larga. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry, cambió su peso hacia el lado izquierdo. La manga cubría ya toda la mano.

— Dime que no es cierto. — replicó Harry con los dientes apretados tras los finos labios.

Las palabras retumbaron como el eco de un relámpago.

La boca de Draco se secó. La bufanda era ahora una soga.

— Dime que tú nunca lo harías.

Las estrellas eran ahora fuego puro. Fuego verde.

— Dime que no faltaste a la promesa.

Se estaba quemando.

— Dime que no eres uno de ellos.

 _Lo siento. Perdón. Perdón._

Dos segundos después tuvo la manga recogida hasta el codo. El incendio en las estrellas alcanzaba proporciones toxicas. La varita de Harry se clavó en su cuello. La soga ya no pudo apretar más.

Trató de decir algo, cualquier cosa pero sabía, como siempre lo supo, que ya no había vuelta atrás. Enfrentó su mirada. Doscientos latidos después el cielo se abrió.

— Nunca debí confiar en ti. Siempre fuiste su sirviente. — escupió Harry, mirándole a los ojos.

No hubo golpes, no eran necesarios. Nunca son necesarios cuando sabes dar donde duele.

Las palabras dejan heridas más profundas. Los golpes no duran lo suficiente.

La manga cubrió completamente el brazo de nuevo. Las cinco franjas moradas dejadas allí tras el apretón de Harry tardarían días en curar, pero Draco no les dio importancia. Caminó dos pasos hacia atrás con la cabeza zumbándole. Incrédulo.

Había confiado en encontrar un apoyo. Una salida. Una respuesta. En encontrar a Harry.

Pero después de todo nunca le tuvo.

Una sonrisa amarga deformó su rostro cuando comprendió cuan equivocado estuvo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras su voz, rebosante de decepción, inundó el silenció.

— Al parecer siempre lo seré, Harry. — respondió. — Al parecer solo a eso puedo aspirar.

Las estrellas verdes se abrieron paso en el firmamento. Furiosas, imponentes.

— Me das asco.

Draco se encogió de hombros caminando de vuelta al castillo.

No hubo relámpagos en todo el camino. Al fin y al cabo, el cielo había caído.

* * *

 ** _Todo a JK Rowling._**

* * *

15/Junio del 2016.


	2. Capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes, lugares y demás decorados que rondan esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y su séquito de abogados con los que, por supuesto, no tengo intención alguna de encontrarme, muchas gracias. Un fiel servidor, lo único que recibe al intentar escribir y redactar esto, es la satisfacción del bien hecho para con todos los que somos conscientes de que las peleas de Harry y Draco no son más que tensión sexual y amorosa concentrada y dirigida hacia el lugar incorrecto. Ademas de la horrorosa pareja que hace Ginny y el cuatro ojos.

Patadas de perro ahogado, si me preguntan personalmente, pero patadas esperando ser firmes al final del día.

 **NOTA:** Primer capitulo. ¿Cantidad? 4.000 palabras. Todo un logro.

Recuerden que estoy editando la historia, este capitulo resultó sencillo porque no tenía tantos errores como los siguientes y era solo cuestión de unir ideas. El siguiente capitulo será publicado el día martes.

Sin nada más que decir aparte del obvio deseo de que les agrade.

Ciao.

* * *

 **You know I'm just a fool who's willing**

Tú sabes que solo soy un tonto dispuesto

 **To sit around and wait for you**

A sentarme y esperar por ti

 **But, baby, can't you see**

Pero, cariño, ¿no puedes ver...

 **There's nothing else for me to do?**

No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer?

 **I'm hopelessly devoted to you.**

Estoy irreversiblemente entregado a ti.

 **Hopeleslly Devoted to You. Olivia Newton.**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 1.**_

— Vamos, Harry. Ya van a servir la cena— susurró Hermione mientras halaba su mano para sacarlo de la cama. Harry no era más que un bulto estirado entre las sábanas, lleno de pereza. — ¡Va a ver pastel de calabaza! ¡Tu preferido! Muévete.

Ron quien parado en el marco de la puerta se reía entre dientes disfrutando de la escena, tuvo que parar cuando su novia volteó a verlo de reojo con la suficiente irritación para hacerlo correr hacia ella con una sonrisa inocente y comenzar a arrastrar a su mejor amigo fuera de la cama.

— Traidor— dijo Harry, señalando lo obvio. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse con lentitud perfectamente calculada para hinchar la vena derecha en la frente de Hermione. Hizo una mueca hacia el reflejo de Ron, quien tenía toda la cara de saber que un sermón sobre la puntualidad y su importancia en la vida diaria se acercaba. Cuando acabó de acicalarse la corbata por décimo quinta vez, se giró hacia sus amigos abriendo los brazos y esperando sonar lo suficientemente sarcástico dijo: — ¿Creen que hoy tenga suerte?

Ron bufó. — Esperemos que no mucha, no queremos que Ginny comience a lanzar _mocomurcielagos_ a nadie durante la cena— giró hacia la puerta llevándose a Hermione de la mano. — Ahora vámonos que tengo hambre.

Harry los siguió en silencio.

El Gran Comedor contaba por primera vez en toda su historia con cinco largas mesas, en vez de las cuatro que siempre le acompañaban. A la directora, Minerva McGonagall, le había parecido conveniente que los estudiantes de 8vo año -como habían denominado ese nuevo curso de estudiantes que volvía a retomar sus estudios interrumpidos por la guerra- compartieran la cena en una misma mesa para así no interrumpir la continuidad de los demás estudiantes. Ninguno de los chicos sentados en la quinta mesa, ni siquiera los de las demás, era lo suficiente ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de que compartir una misma mesa con personas a quienes no les habían dirigido más de un saludo antes de la guerra, era también una invitación clara y fuerte para deshacerse de la tensión entre ellos. Hermione deseaba, de todo corazón, que la idea surtiera efecto.

Harry no pudo evitar notar que una porción de la mesa destinada para ellos estaba vacía, tampoco pudo no darse cuenta que solo Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, quienes estaban convenientemente separados de los demás, representaban el clan Slytherin. _Muchos no quieren volver_ , pensó…

Negándose a la opresión en su pecho, despegó la mirada de ese punto y la dirigió a sus amigos, que ya le esperaban sentados en la banca junto con los demás. Ginny le tomó la mano apenas se sentó, Harry le regaló un apretón privado antes de comenzar a saludar a todos. Todos se veían tan iguales, las mismas sonrisas, el mismo tono; Harry, quien ni siquiera conseguía dormir una noche entera de tirón sin que las pesadillas le atacaran, no pudo evitar envidiarlos.

Después de la ronda cordial, consiguió entablar una conversación con Luna quien llevaba un gracioso y grande sombrero fucsia chillón sobre el cada vez más largo y abundante cabello rubio -una monada- hasta que la directora hizo resonar su voz por todo el comedor.

La verdad sea dicha, Harry no le prestó atención al discurso de bienvenida, se le hacía raro ver a alguien más ocupando el lugar de Dumbledore, así que con la premisa mental de no vagar en temas que no le convenían en ese momento, se dedicó a bailotear el muslo de cerdo en crema negra que estaba en su plato. No tenía hambre.

Hermione, sentada a su otro lado, le apretó el hombro en señal de impaciencia para que se dignara a escuchar a la directora. Harry se giró hacia la mujer sin ningún comentario, levantó una ceja por un momento cuando vio que ella le miraba directamente. —... Este año nos acompañarán otros estudiantes que en este momento no se encuentran presentes pero que sí lo estarán el día del mañana durante el desayuno, sin embargo y espero que escuchen con suficiente claridad, no quiero que ningún estudiante se sienta marginado ni desplazado. Está en nuestras manos, detener los resquicios que quedaron después de la guerra. no permitiré bajo ningún término, los actos de discriminación hacia nadie. Ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente como para permitirnos seguir cayendo en los mismos errores de siempre. Espero su colaboración total, muchachos. Quien sea descubierto haciendo caso omiso a este aviso, será sancionado. Severamente. Ahora bien, cabe recordar también que El Bosque Prohibido está restrin...—

 _Mierda._ Harry se perdió en las nubes del pánico. El vacío que se había formado hacia mucho en su pecho, comenzó a vibrar en los bordes, amenazando con desbordar y llevarse todo cuanto le fuera posible a su paso. Las voces en su mesa comenzaron a sonar cada vez más fuertes entre murmullos agarrotados por la emoción del festín. Se abrigó inconscientemente en su túnica, echándola hacia su pecho y corriéndose de la mesa. _Mierda._

Hermione le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, sus ojos le veían preocupados. — ¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió sin decir nada más. Hermione que de tonta no tenía un pelo se le quedó mirando con disimulo, pero lo único que encontró fue ese adormecimiento emocional en el que Harry estaba envuelto desde el sexto año. Frustrada dirigió su atención hacia la comida servida en su plato.

Mientras trataba de enseñarle a Ron un poco de educación en la mesa –tiempo perdido- no pudo evitar recordar cuán difícil fue convencer a su amigo de volver al colegio.

Harry se había negado durante días, semanas, si quiera a la idea de poner un pie de nuevo en Hogwarts y aún peor a cursar su último año electivo.

 _"_ — _No tengo por qué hacerlo…_ — _"_ decía, _"_ — _...será solo una pérdida de tiempo, ellos ya no nos pueden enseñar nada y, en último caso, la Academia de Aurores ya me ofreció una plaza, no pienso ir, no no y no"._

Y lo que a Hermione le hacía apretar los dientes con frustración no era la repetitiva sugerencia de volver sola a Hogwarts, no señor, ella nunca dependió de ningún hombre para hacer lo que quiso, muchas gracias. La verdadera razón era el hecho de que Harry se contentara con las posibilidades que le daba su nombre así como así, le parecía decepcionante que después de todo lo que habían vivido, él solo decidiera que tomaría lo que le ofrecieran por ser quien era y no porque se lo había ganado a pulso, con esfuerzo como todos, y estaba más que claro que para entrar a La Academía de Aurores con la frente en alto debía estudiar, cursar y aprobar todos sus EXTASIS.

Hermione no permitiría que fuese de otra forma.

Con un as bajo la manga y después de sopesar todas sus posibilidades, Hermione se dispuso a jugar su última carta en el panorama: una semana antes de partir a Hogwarts, durante una cena dominical en La Madriguera, hizo saber sus razones para considerar cursar el último año " _nuestros amigos, un año normal. Uno saludable."_. Los señores Weasley aprobaron inmediatamente la idea, y aportaron -guiñándole un ojo a Hermione- su granito de arena sosteniendo que en unos años, cuando miraran hacia atrás, se lamentarían no hacer tomado la oferta de tener un curso escolar decente.

La cena, entre anécdotas escolares por parte de los mayores, siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry, sin embargo, había centrado su mirada fijamente en la chica, ella se la sostuvo durante todo momento sin ningún temor. Consiente de estar haciendo lo correcto, esa encerrona solo tenía una solución viable y los dos sabían cuál era.

Después de un muy largo postre, Harry asintió, con esa sonrisa tensa que se le había hecho costumbre desde el inicio de la guerra. Ron se rindió también luego de ver que su único apoyo había declinado, lloriqueando con la boca llena de comida cada vez que imaginaba la cantidad de pergaminos que tendría que redactar sin ayuda de nadie y las veces que tendría que repetirlos hasta que a su novia le parecieran aceptables. Ginny se apuntó luego de un _"vaya novia te conseguiste Ron",_ tomando de la mano a Harry quien ni siquiera notó el gesto…

Cuando volvió al presente, Hermione se dio cuenta que ya todos se estaban levantando para dirigirse a la salas comunes y ella, que no quería llegar de ultima, haló a Harry y Ron, quien aún tenía la boca llena, de la mano.

McGonagall les había asignado como Sala Común de Ultimo Año, una torre del lado este del castillo que estuvo inutilizable durante mucho tiempo gracias a una plaga de Doxys; a las que Dumbledore no les había prestado la menor atención. En su última aparición, las criaturitas, habían logrado escapar gracias a los estragos causados durante La Batalla Final, y locas por la gran cantidad de magia negra usada por los mortifagos habían acabado con muchos de ellos.

 _Todos unos héroes_ , había dicho Hagrid hinchado de orgullo.

Ahora, sin plagas ni polvo que afectaran, el espacio resultaba extrañamente acogedor. No había ni una sola insignia de ninguna de las casas a la vista, ni siquiera los muebles que eran color café mate con adornos florales. La razón era más que obvia: no querían un debate entre cual casa era mejor y que éste llevara a algo aún peor. Mejor evitar cuanto tema de renuencia pudieran.

Ron bufó moviendo la cabeza hacia Zabini y Nott quienes ya entraban a las escaleras hacia su habitación. — La verdad es que no entiendo ellos que hacen aquí.

— Están aquí porque, como todos nosotros, quieren terminar sus estudios, Ron.—señaló Hermione, dándole una mirada de cansancio a su novio, parecía como si ya hubieran discutido sobre el tema. — Nosotros vamos a poner de nuestra parte en la convivencia.

— No me refería a eso, Hermione, sino a que ellos no tienen por qué— dijo Ron sonrojado al notar que todos se le habían quedado mirando.

Harry, quien se había mantenido lejos de la conversación, ladeó la cabeza sin entender y su amigo, percatándose de eso, se apresuró a aclarar su comentario. — Es que, por ejemplo, Parkinson volverá mañana pero porque debe hacerlo, es parte de su condena, tiene que terminar sus estudios aquí, pero ellos no, Zabini se fue a Italia cuando todo estalló y Nott siempre se mantuvo neutral, así que en teoría ellos no tendrían que estar aquí.

—Tal vez simplemente quieren estar aquí— dijo Hermione.

—Yo creo…— interrumpió Luna, con esa vocecita etérea tan suya. El sombrero le bailaba con precario equilibrio en la cabeza.— ... Que están aquí para resarcir que no lo estuvieron durante la guerra.

— Nadie los podría culpar de eso, Luna, si hubiésemos tenido elección, ninguno de nosotros habría estado aquí— puntualizó Ginny girando hacia Harry quien se había puesto aún más pálido.

Harry desvió la mirada. Luna le palmeó el hombro con cariño.

— Estoy segura, que ellos no están aquí para resarcirnos a nosotros, Ginny. Sino a las personas que quieren— Luna comenzó a danzar hacia las escaleras que daban a su habitación. — Uno no abandona a quienes ama. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando se tiene miedo. Eso, hasta los Slytherin lo saben.

Harry la imitó poco después, cuando ya le fue imposible sostener la máscara de neutralidad en la que se había convertido su rostro.

En cuanto llego a su cuarto, se echó sobre las sabanas y rogó para que su llanto no superara los hechizos de privacidad.

Uno no abandona a quienes ama. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando se tiene miedo.

* * *

 _"Harry caminaba con paso enérgico y el ceño fruncido por los pasillos del colegio. Ron y Hermione habían decidido quedarse atrás porque "querían tomar aire", dejándole solo, y no es que a Harry le molestara que sus amigos buscaran excusas para regalarse un momento a solas, claro que no, solo que habría agradecido que no lo hicieran cuando él más los necesitaba. Estaba claro que esos días, en especial, no debería quedarse solo._

 _Sus pensamientos no eran un remanso de paz cuando no tenía con quien distraerse. Quería creer, además, que lo único que lo tenía asi de molesto, era el abandono de sus amigos y no el tema de Draco._

 _"He de llamarlo Malfoy" Se recordó por millonésima vez en el día._

 _Katie Bell había vuelto rozagante, algunas semanas antes, al colegio. Luego de explicar a sus muy exaltados compañeros, la razón de su tardanza: se tomó unos días para estar con su familia después de salir de San Mungo, había repetido, con algo de impaciencia mal disimulada, que no recordaba nada y que solo sabía, gracias a lo que le habían informado, que fue atacada en el baño para chicas de Las Tres Escobas. Cosa que Harry ya sabía de descontado. Aún tras esto, con la confirmación de que junto con Ron y Hermione se sentían frente a un callejón sin salida, no había logrado sentirse desesperanzado por saber quién era el responsable._

 _Sentía que algo se le escapaba como agua entre sus manos, algo que era la clave de todo ese asunto. Comenzó a cavilar sobre los posibles culpables: Era más que obvio que se trataba de un Slytherin, siempre eran ellos los culpables cuando la magia negra estaba cerca, por supuesto. Ahora bien, Katie había sido atacada en un baño de chicas, lo que les daría un resquicio exacto de no ser porque justamente entre ese día, había habido todo un caldero lleno de poción multijugos en el colegio, un caldero dispuesto para su uso, siempre y cuando las manos fueran lo suficientemente hábiles para conseguirlo, asi que por descontado también podría tratarse de un hombre. Hombre… Un hombre de Slytherin que sabía que una chica Gryffindor sería la solución a sus problemas. Problemas… Un hombre Slytherin hábil, egoísta, lo suficientemente femenino como para hacerse pasar por chica sin problemas y con el suficiente odio hacia la casa de Harry para usar una imperdonable sobre uno de sus miembros. Odio… De pronto, todo encajó como un puzzle repulsivo pero tan claro que era innegable y Harry entendió por fin la razón de su sentimiento de inconformidad. Claro, Katie Bell solo había ayudado con una pista. El favoritismo de usar a un Gryffindor._

 _Y entendió también porque Hermione y Ron no lo habían notado, claro, porque el destino mismo no había puesto la pista para ellos. No, le daba una pista a él, solo a él, una que no habría notado de no ser por estar paseando, justo en ese momento e inconscientemente, en el séptimo piso. Una pista, de la que había sospechado pero que no había tomado porque no estaba seguro… aunque bien pensado ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer luego de haberle mentido y engañado de esa forma a él mismo? ¿Luego de haber jugado tanto tiempo a quererle?_

 _La oleada de recuerdos barrió, como si de una ola se tratara, cualquier sentimiento de amor y tristeza que podría haber sentido. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos y las venas salpicaron sus brazos. Draco se había burlado de él…_

 _¡MALFOY, CARAJO, MALFOY!_

 _…_ _y muy seguramente había jurado a Voldemort, que se lo entregaría en bandeja de plata, sí, eso había sido, sin embargo, con lo que no habían contado ninguno de ellos era que Harry notaría la marca tenebrosa y acabaría con todos sus planes, sí, y entonces Malfoy – se felicitó mentalmente por recordar nombrarle así- había tenido que utilizar a Katie, una Gryffindor cercana a Harry, para que entregara ese collar maldito, aunque seguramente había planeado que fuera él mismo, Harry, quien se lo diera a Dumbledore y así acabar con los dos enemigos de su amo. Claro, seguro era así. No entendía cómo fue tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta antes. ¿Cómo había esperado al menos un sentimiento bueno de parte de ese tipo? Había sido un completo imbécil. Un imbécil. Sí, definitivamente lo había sido, pero ya no más, nunca más. Confirmó que había hecho bien en declinar todas las citas que el hijo de puta de Malfoy le había propuesto, porque era obvio que lo único que habría querido hacer era convencerlo de su inocencia y amor. Sí, como no._

 _Sujetó con intensidad la varita debajo de su manga, cuando recordó que "su venganza" solo había sido comenzar a salir con Ginny, pensando que Malfoy notaría que ya no significaba nada en su vida, que le había olvidado. Que ridículo debió haberse visto. Rió amargamente, sentía sangre en su lengua._

 _"Bonito se ha burlado de mí" Replicó en voz alta con su visión roja, y fue justo en ese instante, cuando notó dos cosas: La primera, que se había quedado quieto en el resquicio de las escaleras de mármol. La segunda, la más importante, era que necesitaba venganza, la furia, se sentía fuerte y caliente en ese momento, la sangre le hervía y cada poro de su piel pedía que restaurara su orgullo, que vengara a Katie, porque ahora estaba seguro, Malfoy había sido el culpable. Siempre fue el culpable de todo, siempre._

 _Sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y buscó, buscó y buscó, hasta que halló a quien quería. Malfoy estaba un piso debajo suyo, en el baño de los chicos, junto con Myrtle. No le prestó atención a eso, sino que comenzó a bajar a una velocidad estrepitosa, varita en mano, por las escaleras hacia el chico. Por su mente nunca pasó, si quiera la idea de detenerse a pensar con cabeza fría, durante un infame momento, sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que conseguía pensar, era en el sentimiento de júbilo que le dejaría ver a ese bastardo caído, rebosante de lastima, pidiendo por clemencia._

 _"De rodillas frente a mí"_

 _Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera labrada que era la única entrada y salida del baño, puso su oreja contra ella esperando oír algo._

 _Nada. Completo silencio._

 _(**)Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. No quería perder el factor sorpresa._

 _Draco Malfoy estaba parado de espaldas a la puerta, con sus manos se apoyaba en un lavabo y tenía su cabeza inclinada. Estaba llorando, y Harry no sabía por qué pero la escena era en sí misma como vivir un dejavú sin razón aparente. No le quitó la vista de encima, asaltado por los hechos._

 _La furia no se había reducido, el sentimiento de venganza aún se paseaba en su lengua pero la confusión lo abrazaba todo, como conteniéndolo. Harry sin saber que más hacer, trató de hablar, de decirle que lo sabía todo pero la voz no le salía. Sin palabras ni respuestas, se quedó mirando el sucio reflejo del espejo frente a Draco hasta que la voz chillona de Myrtle le sobresaltó._

 _"Ya, ya… "Canturreaba la voz de Myrtle la llorona desde uno de los cubículos. "Ya, ya… cuéntame… ¿qué te pasa?... Quizá pueda ayudarte…"_

 _"Nadie puede ayudarme." Dijo Malfoy. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Harry aún se sentía como caminando en una ciénaga, lleno de agua y barro por todos lados, no entendía nada. "No puedo hacerlo… no puedo… no sirvo para eso… y si no lo hago pronto… dijo que me mataría…"_

 _Voldemort._

 _Y fue cuando él, Malfoy, alzo la cabeza y le vio, que la confusión soltó sus ataduras y todo se puso rojo para Harry. Aún con las lágrimas chorreando por sus mejillas, Draco giró sobre sí mismo y levantó su varita. Harry quien había dejado su brazo caer, puso la varita en ristre por simple instinto._

 _Los hechizos y maleficios rodaron por la sala, mientras los dos intentaban hacer daño e inmovilizar al otro. El miedo a perder, relucía en los semblantes borrosos por los charcos de agua en el baño. Myrtle no había parado de chillar durante toda la lucha._

 _"Cruci…_

 _"¡SECTUMSEMPRA! " Gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas desde el piso, al mismo tiempo que agitaba salvajemente la varita. Deseó nunca haberlo hecho._

 _La sangre empezó a salir a chorros del rostro y pecho de Malfoy como si éste hubiera sido golpeado con una espada invisible. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó en el suelo encharcado haciendo un gran ruido en el agua. Su varita cayó de su mano derecha, que se había quedado sin fuerza._

 _"Draco… Draco…"_

 _Harry no veía el rio rojo que cubría todo el suelo, ni los restos mosqueta destrozada a su alrededor. No, solo tenía ojos para el cuerpo convulsionante de Draco. Casi podía sentir como la vida se iba entre los lirios rojos. Lleno de una desesperanza atroz, se acercó a él, pero entonces Myrtle la llorona dejó salir un ensordecedor grito:_

 _"¡ASESINATO! ¡ASESINATO EN EL BAÑO! ¡ASESINATO!"_

 _Harry no notó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de suyo, concentrado como estaba en la mirada triste de Draco, pero sí miró hacia arriba, cuando notó que alguien se le acercaba: Snape había irrumpido en el baño, tenía el rostro lívido. Empujó bruscamente a Harry hacia un lado y se puso de rodillas junto a Malfoy. Sacando su varita se puso a trazar con ella sobre las profundas heridas que la maldición de Harry le había causado, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba un encantamiento que sonaba como una canción. La sangre pareció dejar de fluir. Snape limpió el rostro de Malfoy y repitió su hechizo. Parecía como si hubiera cosido las heridas. Harry sólo observaba, horrorizado por lo que había hecho._

 _Apenas se percató que estaba también empapado en sangre y agua. Myrtle la llorona seguía sollozando y lamentándose sobre ellos. Cuando Snape pareció terminar su contrahechizo por tercera vez, ayudó a Malfoy a incorporarse, aunque no lo logró del todo. Los dos salieron del baño, sin mediar palabra. O eso creyó Harry, a quien los sentidos se le habían apagado de golpe, por eso no notó lo que sus labios repetían sin cansancio, hasta que el silencio lo inundó todo: "perdón… perdón… perdón…"_

El cielo aún estaba oscuro cuando decidió que esa noche tampoco lograría conciliar el sueño. Las lágrimas, como gruesos tajos de piel arrancada, escurrían por su cara; mientras sus ojos se negaban a ver la realidad que envolvía ese momento.

Aceptó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que todo había sido su culpa, que le había perdido sin derecho de reclamar una segunda oportunidad aun cuando en pocas horas le vería de nuevo, luego de meses sin tener un solo chance de respirar cerca suyo.

Maldijo a cuantos quisieron escuchar, su estupidez, su soledad y su anhelo.

Rogó en silencio, por su perdón, por su mirada, por una última vez, por el tacto suave de su cabello rubio.

Tuvo la seguridad, como desde aquel día en El Lago Negro a los pies de uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Y agradeció a los hechizos silenciadores que escondieron, de sus compañeros de habitación, los gritos ahogados contra la almohada de funda roja. Gritos de dolor, de miedo, de angustia y arrepentimiento.

* * *

Draco se aseguró de levantarse antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros, no tenía intención alguna de dejarles ver el resultado físico de su noche de desvelo. Caminó hacia las duchas en completo silencio. El pijama cayó al suelo y poco después, tras un pequeño hechizo glamour, todo rastro de debilidad se perdió en las nubes de vaho levantadas por el agua caliente.

Aún se sentía en un sueño, podría jurar que en cualquier momento volvería a la realidad y se daría cuenta que aún estaba encerrado en alguno de los calabazos del Ministerio, esperando su juicio. Pero ya no, ya había pasado todo. Lo peor ha quedado atrás.

A él y a Pansy, les habían sentenciado a dos años de libertad condicional, inamovibles.

 _"Un solo paso en falso y acabarán en Azkaban, pudriéndose hasta el final de sus días."_ Habían dicho los aurores que les dejaron a las puertas del castillo, antes de que McGonagall apareciera en escena. _"… Deben sentirse honrados y agradecidos de que El Ministerio si quiera se tomara la molestia de darles un juicio justo y no enviarlos directo al beso del dementor, al fin y al cabo, es lo único que merecen. Para su suerte nosotros no somos como ustedes, nosotros sí somos humanos"_

Pero ellos ya no tenían miedo de dar ningún paso en falso, ya no había quien les amenazara y obligara a hacerlo. Ya no tenían que afirmar creer en algo que odiaban, ya no. Nunca más. Los dos solo querían dejar el pasado en su lugar y seguir adelante, que las pesadillas se fueran, que las cicatrices se borraran, que sus vidas fuesen suyas de nuevo.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, se dio cuenta que Zabini le esperaba al pie de su cama. Su postura era solemne, y Draco solo se detuvo un momento para mirar en sus ojos la disculpa que clamaba a gritos su nombre, antes de abrazarle.

— Nadie podría culparte, Blaise.— Le dijo apartándose para ver su rostro.

Zabini sostuvo su brazo con fuerza. — Uno no abandona a quienes ama. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando se tiene miedo. Eso, hasta los Slytherin lo sabemos. — Replicó con voz pausada. "Nosotros mejor que nadie.

A Draco se le secó la garganta. Después de asentir con una sonrisa nerviosa y pedirle espacio para cambiarse, se sentó en la cama, solo, mientras Goyle pregonaba a grito tendido que ya era la hora del desayuno.

— Nosotros mejor que nadie.— Repitió con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en el pecho.

(**) Algunas partes y diálogos fueron tomados exacta y textualmente de mi querido ejemplar del Principe Mestizo.

* * *

 _ **Todo a JK Rowling.**_

* * *

17/Junio del 2016.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola, aquí estamos de nuevo.

El próximo capitulo será en una semana a partir de hoy.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Nobody said it would be easy**

Nadie dijo que sería fácil

 **Nobody gives you guarantees**

Nadie te dio garantías

 **'Cos a heart can always be broken**

Porque un corazon siempre tiene el riesgo de salir roto

 **And there can be no loving without tears**

Y nada puede ser amado sin lagrimas.

 **Runaway to a place where nobody knows**

Huye a un lugar del que nadie sepa

 **Runaway gotta let this feeling go**

Huye, deja que este sentimiento se vaya

 **Runaway if I can't find love** ,

Huye si no puedes encontrar el amor

 **I'm gonna runaway**

Yo huiré.

 **Runaway. Cher.**

* * *

Durante meses había ignorado siquiera la posibilidad de tenerle cerca, aunque el anhelo le calara a cada momento en los huesos. La última vez que le había visto, había sido en el atrio del ministerio, durante el día del juicio, justo después de haber declarado a su favor. El corazón le había saltado a mil por hora durante unos segundos: Draco estaba allí, más delgado pero con el rostro sereno, sin manchas; mirándole directamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento largo, antes de que Harry la alejara abrumado por las circunstancias, sabiéndose culpable de todo; sin embargo, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho, pensó que nada perdería con preguntar así que caminó unos pasos, decidido a gastar hasta el último recurso de su véngala.

El cuerpo nunca le había temblado tanto. Sudaba frio.

Cuando lo tuvo a unos palmos de distancia, sin nadie más que pudiera interrumpirle, hizo la pregunta, repitió su frase, la de los dos, con la que iniciaban cada escapada robada a sus amigos en Hogwarts, cada beso acompañado de suspiros, cada carrera de escobas por El Bosque Prohibido. La que siempre tenía una misma respuesta, la que Harry esperaba, con sus manos teniendo vida propia, se repitiera una vez más.

 _"—_ _¿Tenemos tiempo?_

 _—_ _Ya es demasiado tarde."_

Las lágrimas salpicaron sus ojos antes de que Draco se diera media vuelta para marcharse; a el chico no le importó. "Todo ha acabado", se había repetido mil y una veces, esperando que las cosas se mantuvieran tranquilas.

Intentó seguir con su relación, intentó llenar el vacío que Draco había grabado en fuego en su pecho, intentó ser feliz de nuevo pero no pudo, nunca fue siquiera un cuarto de lo feliz que fue a su lado mientras tuvo a Ginny colgada de su mano. El sentimiento ni siquiera podía llegar a compararse. Nunca. Jamás sintió nada por ella más que agradecimiento y pena ajena. Se sabía egoísta pero no le importaba. Al final, siempre se engañó a si mismo creyéndose noble, ahora tenía claro que nunca lo había sido.

Y es que Ginny podría dárselo todo, una familia, una casa linda, compañía leal, amistad y muchas veces Harry quería creer que eso era suficiente, que con eso podría apañárselas perfectamente, que el frío en la cama ya no existiría y que las pesadillas tendrían otro significado porque tendría con quien compartirlas pero entonces la verdad le golpeaba el rostro con guantes de seda y se daba cuenta que aunque Ginny lo fuese todo, no era su todo, que su mano no le acariciaría el alma, que su voz en las mañanas solo logaría recordarle cuan solo estaba, que nunca habrían esos pequeños instantes de felicidad…

Ginny no era nadie. Nunca lo sería.

Se había engañado a si mismo durante algún tiempo pero ahora estaba ahí, sentado en su mesa, con sus amigos hablando a su alrededor, con Ginny acariciándole el cabello, con bocadillos en su cara y con la vista puesta en la puerta del Gran Comedor, con su mente repitiendo una sola cosa: _Draco. Draco. Draco._

* * *

— ¿Ése de allí no es Ernest Macmillan, Pansy? — Dijo Blaise con voz sospechosamente inocente. Draco le dio un vistazo rápido antes de girarse hacia Pansy quien miraba a Zabini con la ceja alzada.

— Tú solo quieres ver el mundo arder, Blaise. — Dijo Theo antes de moverse y quedar junto a Draco, lejos de Pansy y Blaise.

— ¿Quién? — Respondió con aire de magnificencia ofendida como si estuviera perdonándole la vida. — No conozco a nadie que valga la pena mencionar con ese nombre, querido.

— Claro, seguro que no. — Aceptó Blaise.

Un golpe sordo golpeó el pecho del moreno antes de terminar la frase. Zabini miró a lado y lado del pasillo para confirmar que solo estaban ellos, y entonces, exagerando su expresión, abrió los ojos con una mirada herida que le habría ganado a cualquier cachorrito herido.

— ¿Ves cómo me maltrata? ¡Defiéndeme, Draco!

— Yo sí valoro mi vida, Blaise, muchas gracias.

Pansy se limpió una invisible mota de polvo en su túnica, ignorándolos, mientras Theo y Blaise estallaban en risas.

Las carcajadas poco a poco se fueron apagando hasta que el silencio lo inundó todo. Quedaba poco camino hasta El Gran Comedor. Draco, quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado, se detuvo en el último resquicio de las escaleras. Blaise, al notarlo, le tomó el brazo para que se apoyara en él.

— ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? — Preguntó Theo acercándose a ellos.

— No, no te preocupes. — Respondió Draco, comenzando a bajar las escaleras de nuevo. — Solo fue el cansancio.

— Está bien.

Blaise seguía sosteniendo su brazo.

Draco, dio un paso suave al frente para librarse del brazo de Blaise pero el chico le detuvo antes de si quiera girarse a encararlo.

— O vamos a la enfermería ya mismo, o dejas que te ayude un poco. — Dijo Zabini, con impaciencia. — Estás pálido, demasiado.

— No puedo perderme el primer desayuno del curso así que no voy a ir a la enfermería. — Chilló Draco. — Y por supuesto que no me vas a cargar durante todo el camino, Zabini.

— Vamos, Draco, deja que Blaise te ayude un poco. Te ves mal. — Sugirió Pansy, acercándose a él. — Podemos entrar todos en línea, así no se notaría.

Pansy intentaba ayudar, pero la voz de Draco sonó afilada cuando habló.

— No necesito niñeras, Pansy.

— Blaise, Theo, ¿podrían darnos un momento? — Cuando los chicos se retiraron a una de las almenas cerca de las escaleras, Pansy alzó una ceja perfecta. — Los dos sabemos por qué estás así, solo tienes dos opciones: Enfermería o dejar que te ayudemos a entrar. Rápido.

— Pan…

— ¡"Pansy" nada, Draco Malfoy! — Susurró— No voy a dejar que nadie te vea así, si por mí fuera ya estarías en una camilla de la Enfermería pero no quieres, ¿verdad? Bien, entonces no hagas las cosas más difíciles y entra junto a nosotros. Nadie me va a impedir el no dejarte caer esta vez, ni siquiera tú, cariño.

La última frase llena de impaciencia habría irritado aún más a Draco si no fuera por la cantidad de amor y temor que se filtró por las comisuras. Pansy estaba realmente preocupada por él… Tratando aún de mantener una máscara de fastidio lo suficientemente buena en medio del desastre que seguramente sería su semblante, le mantuvo la mirada.

— Como quieras. — Se quejó.

— Mi frase favorita.

Ahora o nunca. Sostenido del brazo por Blaise, y luego de un hechizo glamour digno de los mejores por parte de Pansy, abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor. A Draco le habría encantado decir que todos habían seguido comiendo, como si nada y que ellos solo se habían deslizado hasta la mesa de Octavo Año sin que nadie si quiera se interesara en ellos. Pero nada de eso sucedió, sino todo lo contrario: El salón al completo se calló, como si de pronto les hubiesen arrancado por completo la capacidad, cosa que para ese punto Draco habría agradecido porque inmediatamente después del shock inicial por su entrada -tardia - todos comenzaron a susurrar cosas, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo quien ellos querían escucharan pero también consiguiendo que un sonido igual a un zumbido de Doxy ebria, llenara el recinto.

Pansy, quien iba al inicio de la cadena, caminó con la frente en alto llevándose de la mano a Theo hacia la mesa. Draco le envidió, le envidió porque él no podía moverse, demasiado atemorizado por todos, por la situación, por los susurros a su alrededor como para alzar la cabeza; así que apretó la mano de Blaise y la puso junto a la suya. El cabello largo y lacio le cubría el rostro, cosa que Draco agradeció lo indecible en ese momento.

Su acompañante le dirigió a la mesa y se sentó a su lado, aun sosteniendo su mano sobre la mesa, en señal de apoyo silencioso. El Gran Comedor seguía siendo una plaza de mercado, pero hasta donde Draco alcanzaba a escuchar ya no se hablaba de ellos. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el punto donde sus manos, las de Blaise y suyas, se unían.

Y así se quedó, esperando a que todo acabara lo más pronto posible.

* * *

La boca se le había secado en cuanto las puertas estuvieron abiertas.

 _Ahí está, ahí está._

Draco, un poco más alto y musculoso de lo esperado estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta junto a sus amigos, invisibles para Harry, quien solo tenía ojos para él, su cabello estaba más largo, casi le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, lacio y, Harry podía apostar, igual de suave y temperamental que siempre. Si lo acariciabas demasiado, se enroscaba en las puntas, formando tirabuzones de los que Draco se encargaría de arreglar en unas horas, mascullando alguna vulgaridad de vez en cuando. Su piel, se veía igual de blanca que siempre, tranquila, bella, un insulto a cualquiera. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el suelo, y Harry, iluso de él, quiso levantarla por el mentón con dos dedos, para poder ver el espectáculo que esas dos joyas grises le brindarían. Brillantes, preciosas.

De perfil no le recordaba demasiado a lo que era antes, había dejado atrás la figura de niño físicamente hablando, de eso estaba seguro, pero era algo más, más visceral, había algo duro en sus facciones, en su mentón. Tal vez era la forma en la que apretaba los dientes tras esos labios finos y delicados que Harry conocía también, que Harry sabía dulces y cariñosos, juguetones, perdidos.

La sensación de pertenencia y anhelo se desbordó de sus manos.

Apretó las manos en puños desviando la mirada hacia Ginny, que seguía parloteando sobre un baile o algo así…

 _Draco. Draco. Draco._

Harry se supo perdido.

El pecho le dolía, sus manos sudaban por el anhelo de acariciar el rostro ajeno. Draco estaba tan diferente, pero tan igual al mismo tiempo, que Harry no sabía cómo manejar todo lo que se venía encima, todo el miedo, toda la desesperación, porque una cosa es saber que no puedes tenerle cuando estás alejado físicamente, pero ahora él estaría a la vuelta de una puerta y una contraseña de habitación. Tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Los ojos se le chispearon en lágrimas antes de poder evitarlo así que los cerró para evitar dar un espectáculo. Iba a terminar loco.

— Al parecer, Zabini y Nott ya se disculparon. — Susurró Ron con la comida llenándole las mejillas. — Y salieron recompensados.

— No hables con la boca llena, Ronald. Ni siquiera tendrías que estar comiendo aún. — Señaló Hermione, quitándole una braza de pan de las manos.

— ¡Pero tenía hambre!

— Ajá sí, esa es tu excu…

Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación, con sus ojos fijos en el final de la mesa, a unos metros suyos donde Zabini estaba apartando, con su mano libre, el cabello de Draco de su rostro y poniéndolo tras su oreja, acariciándoselo en el camino. Parecía un movimiento reconfortante, Harry sabía que lo era, él mismo lo había hecho muchas veces… pero ahora el corazón le latía dolorosamente en el pecho, muriendo de celos, viendo la escena desde otra perspectiva.

La decepción y el dolor se hicieron tan palpables que estuvo seguro que su rostro era un libro abierto para cualquiera. Draco mantenía su vista en las manos de ellos juntas. Un rasguño nuevo en el orgullo de Harry.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Harry? — Le preguntó Ginny acariciándole el rostro. — Tienes fiebre. Vamos a la enfermería.

— No, me siento bien. No te preocupes. — Se sorprendió el mismo de cuan suave sonaba su voz, carraspeó un poco antes de volver a hablar. — No te preocupes.

Ginny asintió, como aceptando que todo estaba bien y Harry suspiró aliviado. Claro que la sensación le duró más bien poco porque a los segundos tenía a Hermione sobre él, tocándole la frente con expresión crítica.

— Vamos a la enfermería, ya. — Proclamó, levantándose. — Aprovechemos que McGonagall no ha llegado aún.

— De verdad no estoy mal, Hermione, siéntate. — Dijo Harry en un burdo intento de cambiar las intenciones de su amiga, inservible.

— Te ves mal, compañero. — Susurró Ron acercándose a él. — Deja que te llevemos antes de que te desmayes aquí o algo.

— Pe…

La voz de Hermione sonó baja, pero se notaba que estaba apretando los dientes de sobremanera para contenerse de dar gritos a los siete aires.

— Harry Potter. Vamos.

Los chicos le siguieron inmediatamente en su camino a la puerta. Harry apoyado a Ron, evitó despegar su vista del suelo que pasaba lentamente, pero podría haber jurado que sintió una sensación de calidez cuando pasó por los últimos puestos de la mesa.

Su hogar, estaba de vuelta.

* * *

(**) _"El Pensadero de piedra se encontraba en la misma cabina de siempre. Harry lo cargó hasta el escritorio e introdujo los recuerdos de Snape en la gran vasija con las marcas de runas en el borde. Escapar a la cabeza de otro sería un gran alivio… nada podía ser peor que sus propios pensamientos, aunque hubiesen pertenecido a Snape. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron, plateados y extraños, y sin dudarlo, con un sentimiento de imprudente abandono, aun sabiendo que esto aumentaría su pesar, Harry se zambulló. Sintió la luz del sol, y sus pies tocaron un suelo cálido. Al enderezarse, pudo ver que estaba en un patio de juegos casi totalmente desiert…_

 _Casi al final, al parecer un último recuerdo brilló y la escena cambió estrepitosamente, Harry se mareó. Ahora estaba de pie, en la enfermería de Hogwarts, a su lado Snape caminaba con el rostro desencajado hacia una de las camillas al final de la habitación, el chico se apresuró a seguirle el paso. Cuando el profesor corrió el biombo, Harry se echó hacia atrás: Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, con los ojos vacíos y la mirada perdida, lleno hasta la coronilla de una pomada blanca sobre las heridas de un rojo vivo, como si hubiesen puesto una plancha caliente sobre él._

 _El recuerdo era de sexto año, luego del Sectusempra. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones._

 _—_ _Severus, ¿qué tal est.._

 _—_ _No te atrevas, Draco, a preguntarme por ese imbécil._

 _Harry, quien no entendía de que iba todo eso, dio un paso atrás tras el tono usado por el profesor, pero Malfoy no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo. La familiaridad en las miradas del rubio y Snape, era tanta que Harry se sintió como un intruso._

 _—_ _Necesito saber qué está bien, Severus. Solo eso. —Susurró con voz calmada, terca._

 _—_ _Está bien. —El profesor puso los ojos en blanco con tanto dramatismo que parecían solo un poso blanco. — Solo está preocupado porque lo castigue y se perderá el partido de Quidditch del sábado._

 _—_ _Bien. — Respondió Draco, aunque sus ojos se veían más brillantes y cargados que antes. — Bien, me alegra._

 _El silencio los envolvió durante unos segundos, hasta que Snape se movió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna herida._

 _—_ _Él no te quiere cerca. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿lo sabes, verdad?_

 _Una sonrisa resignada cruzó los labios de Draco: — Sí, lo sé._

 _Harry abrió los ojos al entender._

 _El mundo pareció soltarse de su eje y todo se revolvió. Cuando volvió a tocar el suelo, Harry se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar, La Enfermería de Hogwarts, aunque ahora, parecía que el sol amenazaba con tragarse los ventanales de lo fuerte que la luz golpeaba la habitación._

 _Pansy Parkinson entró corriendo y se dirigió a la cama de Draco, Harry ya estaba allí, examinando el aspecto del rubio junto a Snape._

 _—_ _¿¡CÓMO ESTÁ DRACO, PROFESOR SNAPE!? — Gritó la chica apenas abrió el biombo._

 _—_ _Le agradecería, señorita Parkinson, que deje de dar gritos como una banshee herida._

 _Draco puso los ojos en blanco cuando la chica, ignorando a Snape, comenzó a tocarle la frente con aspecto preocupado e intentando no tocar las líneas ahora rosadas bañadas en pomada._

 _—_ _Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Susurró Draco. — Ya ha pasado lo peor. Solo no tengo que moverme y ya está._

 _—_ _No minimices las cosas, Draco. — Dijo Snape, con furia apenas contenida. — Pudiste morir._

 _—_ _Pero no lo hice, aquí estoy. — Respondió Draco._

 _Pansy quien al parecer se había quedado en blanco durante la última parte de la conversación, interrumpió el silencio con un chillido agudo. Su rostro, hasta hacia un rato, preocupado se había trasformado en una máscara de odio y asco. Harry tuvo el no tan tonto impulso de dar un paso atrás, otra vez._

 _—_ _¿Fuese ese imbécil, verdad? — Susurró Parkinson, la voz sonaba contenida a duras penas.— ¿Es cierto, entonces?_

 _Draco haciendo un intento sobre humano que a nadie le pasó desapercibido, giró el rostro inexpresivo hacia ella._

 _—_ _Deberías saber, querida, que he estado casi doce horas aquí, así que los rumores de corredor de último minuto no están en mi poder._

 _—_ _¿El estúpido de Potter fue quién te atacó? — Preguntó Pansy sin perder el embiste. — ¿Fue él?_

 _—_ _No sé de qué me hablas. — Susurró Draco, manteniéndole la mirada a duras penas. Harry a su lado, notó el temblor de sus manos._

 _—_ _Hay que reconocer, Draco, que la señorita Parkinson es sumamente perceptiva. — Reprendió Snape, con voz calmada. — Dile la verdad de una buena vez, no tenemos tiempo que perder._

 _Draco le dio una mirada resentida. — Traidor._

 _—_ _Eso dicen por ahí. — Respondió Snape, con una sonrisa cálida. Esta vez Harry sí dio un paso atrás de la impresión. — Apresúrate._

 _—_ _Pansy, necesito que me escuches hasta el final, ¿vale? — Susurró Draco, girándose hacia la chica, quien también parecía haber perdido el habla tras la sonrisa de Snape. — Sí, fue Harry quién lo hizo pe…_

 _Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron. — Bastardo, lo voy a matar. Hijo de p…_

 _Snape le detuvo la retahíla de insultos con voz fría._

 _—_ _Señorita Parkinson, o se calla y escucha o se va._

 _Pansy asintió, obviamente intimidada tras la orden de Snape. Y Harry fue testigo de la declaración de Draco, de cómo se vio envuelto sin desearlo en el círculo de Voldemort, de las torturas, de las amenazas, de las lágrimas, de las pesadillas y de la soledad. También descubrió que la forma en la que Draco pronunciaba su nombre, siempre con calma, sin resentimiento; le hacía sentir sucio, enfermo, egoísta y desagradecido. Al final, lo había tenido todo, y lo había dejado ir. Lo había echado de su lado._

 _Para cuando Draco terminó de contar la historia, sin que la voz le temblará una sola vez, Pansy Parkinson yacía recostada a su lado sosteniendo su mano y con temblores cada que respiraba; Snape había girado el rostro sospechosamente oscuro hacia la ventana, donde el sol ya se ponía. Y Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando fundirse contra la pared del recuerdo…. La sensación de dolor era solo un juego de ilusiones comparado con lo que sentía ahora, ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que había perdido, que se daba cuenta de la forma en la que había destruido al único ser que le amó sinceramente, a pesar de todo. Ahora, que se daba cuenta que Draco lo era todo._

 _Ahora que ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _El recuerdo se disolvió entre brumas plateadas y gotas de aceite."_

Harry despertó y notó dos cosas: Estaba en la enfermería y en algún momento entre el comedor y las escaleras, había perdido el conocimiento. Al parecer, Madame Pomfrey se había encargado de sacar a sus amigos de la Enfermería. La mujer era implacable cuando de sus pacientes se trataba.

La sala de piedra no daba espacio al ruido, y Harry lo agradeció.

Sus emociones y pensamientos eran un completo calvario. Nada tenía orden. Nada tenía coherencia… Nada más que él.

Draco estaba tan distinto. Tan guapo. Tan grande. Tan él. Pero en el fondo, Harry no sabía cómo pero sentía que ese chico seguía siendo Draco. El hombre al que tanto extrañaba, anhelaba y a quien había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver, estaba cerca de él. Quiso creer por un momento que era un menaje divino, pero el entusiasmo le duro bien poco cuando las imágenes de la última vez al lado de Draco llenaron su memoria.

El vértigo de Harry se disparó llenó de dudas y miedos. No sabía cómo enfrentar lo que se venía encima.

 _Draco Draco Draco._

La puerta se abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue el cabello rubio.

 _Mierda._

* * *

Con un giro de muñeca rápido, Harry logró que el biombo que había permanecido arrunchado en la esquina de la cabecera, se extendiera y cubriera la camilla donde él estaba recuperándose. Aguardó un momento con la respiración cortada, rogando para que el grupo que acababa de entrar junto a Draco no hubiese notado ni su presencia ni el movimiento a su alrededor; cinco segundos después el único sonido que escuchaba era el de los pasos apresurados de Madame Pomfrey así que el muchacho asumió que los demás no le habían notado.

Se permitió un suspiro de alivio antes de que un sentimiento al que lamentablemente conocía a la perfección perforara en su nube; la angustia le llenó el pecho, eclipsando de un zarpazo certero todo lo demás.

Draco estaba en la enfermería y por lo poco que Harry había alcanzado a notar, parecía haber perdido el conocimiento mucho antes de llegar a la puerta, quizá fue por eso que Zabini y Nott le habían estado llevando en brazos mientras Pansy gritaba el nombre de la enfermera.

El sonido de movimiento, frases susurradas y bandejas puestas y levantadas, se extinguió y el silencio lo llenó todo.

Sabía que no debía, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba con Draco, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien… necesitaba verlo. Las manos le empezaron a sudar; buscó su varita, con cuidado de no hacer ruido pero no la encontró, así que murmuró un accio al tiempo que habría la palma de su mano esperando que la varita llegara a él. Pero no fue así. Por un momento se asustó, pero entonces recordó que durante el desayuno muchos habían estado hablando sobre las medidas de Pomfrey para "hacer de la enfermería un remanso de paz".

Se acercó al biombo, repitiéndose a sí mismo como un mantra que siempre debía tener la capa de invisibilidad cerca, trató de escuchar algo pero el único sonido que lograba captar era el de su propia respiración. Despacio intentó abrir un borde de la tela que le rodeaba, pero le fue imposible, ¿Qué carajos...? Intentó de nuevo, esa vez con mayor fuerza, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentirse mareado.

Un sonido como de succión le hizo girarse en redondo hacia la mesa de noche junto a la camilla. Algo había aparecido en ella. Harry comenzó a recorrer el poco trecho de suelo, con la mano apoyada en el borde de la camilla para mantener el equilibrio, hasta la mesita; cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se dio cuenta de dos cosas: La primera fue que lo que había sobre la mesita era una hoja, un trozo de pergamino. La segunda fue que había estado muy equivocado al pensar que los demás le habían pasado por alto y no le habían notado cuando entraron con Draco a los hombros.

 _"_ _El biombo se abrirá cuando Draco no esté cerca de ti así que ni lo intentes, cabrón"._ Era la única línea que cubría el pergamino, con la tinta negra aun escurriendo.

Se tiró a la cama. Se quedó dormido quince minutos, y muchos –muchísimos- gruñidos, después.

* * *

El sonido a su alrededor le despertó, por un momento temió que una horda de centauros hubiese entrado en tropel a la enfermería así que se tensó como un alambre pero cuando giró el rostro hacia la puerta, se dio cuenta que la única causante de tanto alboroto era Pansy, quien acompañada de Blaise y Theo, pedía a grito tendido una explicación del por qué él aún no había despertado. Draco se preguntó entonces cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo luego de caer inconsciente, pues por la forma en la que Pansy gesticulaba y sacudía las manos frente a Pomfrey parecía como si hubiesen sido siglos.

Cuando vio que Madame Pomfrey ponía los ojos en blanco con tanto dramatismo que parecían habérsele salido de sus cuencas al mismo tiempo que Pansy se ponía roja y comenzaba a pegarle patadas al suelo, supo que era el momento de intervenir si no quería que su amiga terminara limpiando el suelo de algún mugroso baño con un cepillo de dientes muggle.

— ¡Hey, Pans! Ya deja de levantar polvo. — sus tres amigos giraron a verle con diferentes expresiones; Blaise parecía al borde de un ataque de risa, Theo tenía cara de no saber de qué iba nada y Pansy… Bueno, Pansy tenía una expresión que solo Pansy lograría entre sorprendida, indignada y enojada. — Estoy bie…

Paró de hablar cuando Pansy comenzó a caminar decidida hacia él arrastrando a Theo de su mano, deteniéndose un instante suficiente para enviarle a mirada asesina a Blaise luego de que éste soltara una carcajada limpia.

— Déjame que te diga, Draco Malfoy, que las ganas de golpearte que tengo en este momento son… — sacudió las manos, frustrada por no encontrar la palabra correcta para describir su nivel de indignación. — suficientes como para dejarte ese bello rostro vuelto nada.

Draco no respondió nada porque las ganas de reírse le atacaron el pecho y sabía, válgame Merlin, que no podría hablar sin soltar una carcajada y eso, en ese momento, era un completo suicidio; solo había que ver el rojo compulsivo que rellenaba el rostro de Pansy, así que se dedicó a observar una pequeña gota de tinta en el buro de su camilla esperando que el color en la cara de Pansy disminuyera y así poder verle al rostro sin que el suyo terminara morado de un golpe… pero para bien o para mal Blaise no tenía el mismo sentido de conservación pues él sí se seguía riéndose cuando habló.

— Pansy, tus insultos y amenazas siempre tienen como víctima la belleza de Draco. — señaló. — Tienes que dejar tu obsesión.

Los tres chicos soltaron iguales carcajadas mientras Pansy parpadeaba y comenzaba a patalear de nuevo.

Es que no había derecho. Uno no puede no tratar de mantenerse serio, como Merlin manda, para que el rostro de su amiga no estalle cuando hay un Blaise en la habitación.

Draco que había mantenido los ojos apretados mientras reía, no notó la forma en la que sus amigos le observaban hasta que abrió los ojos. Los otros tres le sonreían, incluso Pansy, que no detenía sus berrinches hasta conseguir lo que quería, había dejado de patalear para solo observarle. Draco se sintió enrojecer mientras le devolvía la mirada, una sonrisa tímida formándose en las comisuras de su boca.

La primera sonrisa real desde hacía casi tres años.

Pansy le acarició las mejillas con las dos manos, intentando mantener a raya las lágrimas que le rodeaban los ojos. Blaise, le tomó de la mano mientras Theo rodeaba la camilla para estar a su otro lado y tomarle el hombro.

Draco se quedó lívido, quieto, con la respiración pausada y lenta. Nadie dijo nada, ninguno de los tres susurró la menor palabra, no era necesario. Todos callados, viéndose entre sí. Juntos.

Draco se sintió libre de nuevo, feliz… casi como antes.

El primero en hablar fue Blaise.

— Si hubiese sabido que para oírte reír de nuevo. — masculló caminando hacia Theo. — Tenía que dejar al descubierto los fetiches de Pansy, hacía mucho lo hubiese hecho.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estoy segura que no quieres que hablemos sobre fetiches hacia Draco, mi querido Blaise.— le señaló con un dedo con manicura perfecta.— A menos, claro, que quieras que le cuente sobre aquella vez que te vi en su ba…

— Shhhh, shhh. Cállate. Cállate.

— Eso supuse. — repuso Pansy, luego de dejar a Blaise con cara de pocos amigos. — Draco, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

El muchacho que había estado viendo con curiosidad a Blaise, se tensó por segunda vez ese día. Al parecer había llegado el momento de las explicaciones.

— Quieres decirme cómo es eso de que tú no te estás tomando los medicamentos.— la voz de la chica había estado bajando de volumen a medida de que hablaba, pero no de intensidad.— Siempre que te preguntaba me decías que lo habías hecho. ¡Confié en ti cuando me reprochaste que tú pudieras encargarte solo de ello! ¡Y ahora veo cual era la necesidad! Claro, querías que yo me descuidara para dejar de tomarlos...

— No es tan grave, Pansy

— … ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de ustedes los hombres?— siguió la chica, su rostro volvía a estar sospechosamente rojo. — ¡Siempre creyéndose demasiado fuertes! ¡Siempre creyendo que no son necesarios los cuidados excesivos! ¿Excesivos?— preguntó al aire, como diciendo una mala palabra. — ¡Necesarios! Mínimos, me atrevería a decir, es que lo que tú tienes Draco es de cuidado pero claro como yo, Pansy Parkinson, soy una exagerada y pongo todo como un graaaaaan problema, no me hac…

Draco perdió la paciencia.

— ¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE UN MOMENTO, POR FAVOR?! POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS. — Pansy se le quedó mirando como recién salida de un trance. Draco habló lento y bajito. — Sé que me descuidé y lo lamento, de verdad, pero ya cálmate, en serio. No volverá a pasar.

Pansy y Blaise, al mismo tiempo, tomaron aire para comenzar a replicar pero una voz les interrumpió.

— Por supuesto que no va a pasar de nuevo. — dijo Pomfrey, llevaba con ella una charola plateada con un montón de pociones sobre ella. Draco abrió los ojos al pensar que todo eso era para él, vamos que alguien le diga a esa loca que no era para tanto. — Tranquilo, señor Malfoy, no todo es para usted. Tengo a un paciente ahí detrás con los mismos problemas suyos. —Draco dirigió la mirada hacia el biombo frente a él. Pomfrey sonrió un poco. — Ahora bien, no me interesa qué pasó, no me interesa cómo o por qué usted decidió o no, dejar de tomar sus medicamentos regularmente. Medicamentos, permítame decirle. — replicó al ver que Draco iba a interrumpirle. — que usted necesita porque la anemia no es una enfermedad difícil si se trata con cuidado, señor Malfoy, pero usted lleva al menos más de tres meses sin los suplementos necesarios y sin los cuidados mínimos. Diga lo que tenga que decir, señorita Parkinson, porque ya parece que va a explotar si no lo hace.

Pansy alzó la barbilla.

— Solo quería decirle, Madame Pomfrey, que son tres meses exactos; no más de tres como usted sugiere.

— ¿Cómo está tan segura?

— Porque yo misma me encargaba de dárselos, hasta que el señor aquí presente… — señaló con sarna a Draco, que se encogió un poco. —… decidió que él podía solo.

— Vendida. — masculló Blaise, lo suficientemente bajito para que solo Theo y Draco, quienes asintieron en señal de acuerdo, le escucharan.

Madame Pomfrey sonrió abiertamente hacia Pansy.

— Entonces acompáñeme, señorita Parkinson, un momento a mi despacho para entregarle unas cosas.

Las dos se perdieron de vista hacia el fondo de la habitación conspirando.

Blaise le palmeó el brazo consoladoramente a Draco.

* * *

Pansy caminaba alegremente de vuelta hacia la camilla de Draco, con una lista de alimentos que llevarle a los elfos de la cocina, unas medicinas naturales y tres botellas de pociones con hechizos de estasis para mantenerlas frescas, cuando una mano en su brazo le detuvo.

Madame Pomfrey habló con voz amable.

— Y le agradecería, señorita, que deshiciera el hechizo de cerrado irreversible en el biombo de la camilla del señor Potter. No quiero tener que notificarlo en la dirección.

—No. Lo siento pero no. No hasta que Draco salga de aquí.

Madame Pomfrey sonrió un poco. — El señor Potter no es un peligro para su amigo. La enfermería siempre ha sido un lugar lleno de secretos. Confíe en mí. — alzó un dedo. —También necesito que salgan de la enfermería, usted y sus otros dos amigos, quiero decir. El señor Malfoy necesita descansar un poco más.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la camilla.

* * *

Apenas se fueron Pansy, Theo y Blaise, Draco suspiró. Estaba cansado, realmente.

Las pociones le habían dejado adormilado. Era por eso que había dejado de beberlas, la sensación de sedado le fastidiaba. Suspiró y se concentró en el techo, esperando que el sueño lo venciera.

El sonido como de una cortina corriéndose le hizo levantar la cabeza. Lo lamentó.

Las miradas se cruzaron. El verde conoció el gris.

— Draco…— susurró Harry.

* * *

 ** _Todo a JK Rowling._**

* * *

22 de Junio/2016.

(**) Tomado de HP7.


End file.
